


Смертный грех

by KirillFrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Даркфик, антиутопия, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirillFrost/pseuds/KirillFrost
Summary: Душа ребёнка впервые была расколота в 11, в 17 разделена повторно. По воле Магии победитель унаследовал силу побеждённого. Тёмную, густую, вязкую. Разбитая душа восстановилась, да только света в ней теперь лишь четверть. Нет больше зелени в глазах. Обида стала яростью, злость переросла в гнев, гордыня заменила скромность. Тщеславие, жестокость, яд. Нет, он не был новым Тёмным Лордом, монархом или королём... теперь он Повелитель Судеб, Хозяин всех трёх Даров.





	1. Новый мир

      Никто тогда, на развалинах Хогвартса, не почувствовал могильного холода и не увидел тонкую даму в черной вуали. Все были рады долгожданной свободе, падению Тьмы. Никто не заметил, как она низко склонилась перед изможденным Спасителем Магической Британии. Слезы радости и улыбки на усталых лицах. А черная леди в этот момент шептала клятву верной службы на века на неизвестном мертвом языке. Никто не видел, как темный сумрак окутал парня с головой, как его сердце на миг остановилось, затем вновь забилось, толкая по венам холодную кровь. Незримая сила бурлила, стремилась скорее наполнить сосуд. И время вокруг остановилось. Изумрудные глаза полыхнули, но зеленый огонь тут же угас. Багровые очи, налитые кровью, взглянули на мир в первый раз. Совсем недавно он умер, но затем возродился вновь. С рождения обиженный судьбою, за все страдания он будет вознагражден. Великая сила не дремлет, она срастается с ним. Собою заполняет все щели, скрепляет осколки души. Теперь он ее Хозяин, Повелитель Вечной Госпожи. Никто и никогда не узнает, что есть еще свет в глубине его души.  
  


***

  
  
      С момента Финальной битвы прошло уже десять лет. Магический мир преобразился. Не было больше споров о чистоте крови, происхождении и родословной. «Грязнокровка» — теперь табу. Стоит кому-то произнести запретное слово, и душа этого несчастного навеки обретала покой. Дементорам все равно, по какой причине оно было произнесено. Уговаривать или спорить с ними бессмысленно. У них приказ.  
  
      Азкабан теперь пустует. За нарушение закона — смертная казнь. Редкий глупец рискнет своей шкурой, в поисках легкой наживы или выгоды, хотя такие все еще находятся. Магическая Британия побила все рекорды по смертности.  
  
      Темные твари свободно расхаживают среди волшебников, их дети учатся в Хогвартсе, они занимают ведущие посты в Совете. Оборотни перестали сдерживать свою волчью сущность, гордо воют на луну, ни от кого не прячась. И в обычные дни не отводят взгляд, а наоборот, подавляют отважившихся заглянуть в орехово-золотые глаза. Вампиры вышли из тени. Стать донором крови теперь честь и хорошая прибавка к финансам. Они не убивают ради пищи. В первые годы правления Повелителя, устраивались показательные казни. Преступника лишали магии при помощи блокирующих браслетов, и выпускали в Запретный лес. Представителям из кланов вампиров и оборотней было дозволено извести приговоренного, и утолить свой голод по охоте. И никто точно не мог ответить, что лучше: опустошающий поцелуй дементора, или острые когти и клыки детей ночи и луны.  
  
      С миром маглов были ограничены все контакты. За разглашение Статута о Секретности — смертная казнь. Младенцев, благословленных Магией, забирали из семей простецов сразу после их рождения. У взрослых маглорожденных магов был выбор: забыть свою семью в том мире, или покинуть МагМир и лишиться дара волшебства. Многие не смогли оставить дорогих людей. Таким образом, была изгнана Гермиона Джин Грейнджер. Любящий ее всем сердцем Рональд Уизли не смог перенести разлуку с любимой, и был удостоен смерти от руки самого Повелителя за нарушение его указа. Семейство Уизли, в полном составе, вскоре после этого покинули туманный остров. Он позволил им это, как бы далеко они не бежали — все равно бессмысленно. От судьбы не убежишь, а от ее Повелителя тем более.  
  
      Имя Повелителя не произносили. Оно не было под запретом, но поминать всуе боялись. Пристального внимания со стороны владыки старались избежать. Человеческая жизнь не имела никакой ценности для самого могущественного в этом мире чародея, а может быть и во всей Вселенной. Бессмертный маг играл чужими судьбами. Он любил наблюдать за казнью, смертельными пытками. Не редко и сам был палачом. В последние минуты жизни человек раскрывает себя. Слетает маска добродетели, отваги, смелости и фальши. Только горькая правда. Кто-то слезно умоляет простить, отпустить, помиловать. Кто-то, зная, что пощады не будет, позволяет себе выговориться, сказать все, что накипело. И эти мгновения — отрада для души Хозяина Смерти.  
  
       _«Ne mentiar»_ *, — он исправил шрам от наказаний Амбридж.  
  


***

  
  
      Первыми жертвами после становления были его магловские опекуны. Семья Дурслей сполна ответила за все страдания и мучения нового владыки.  
  
      Наказание за голодное детство для любимой тетушки. Петунья Дурсль под пристальным вниманием своего племянника поглощала различного рода сладости. Торты, пирожные, шоколад, конфеты, пироги. Лишенный магией защитных рефлексов организм долго не выдержал. Она ела до тех пор, пока ее желудок не лопнул. В глазах замер ужас и страх, на перепачканном лице застыла гримаса боли.  
  
      Следующий на очереди был дорогой дядюшка. За все обидные слова и издевательства он был лишен своего острого языка. Обездвижив тучного магла ниже шеи, не наложив Силенцио, без помощи магии, обычным кухонным ножом, медленно, наслаждаясь мычанием и паникой, маг вырезал причину своих душевных травм. Вернон Дурсль всегда напоминал ему свинью. Он выпотрошил его тушу, как это делают на скотобойне: освежевал и разделал на куски, которые пошли на корм оставшихся и присмиревших акромантулов в Запретном лесу.  
  
      Глупышка кузен встретил смерть в окружении своих самых сильных страхов. Дадли с детства боялся змей и замкнутых пространств. Повелитель запер его в подвале дома на Тисовой улице и созвал сотни змей в гости. Младший Дурсль визжал, как поросенок. Истинный сын своего отца. Змеи кусали, насыщая кровь ядом. Они душили, лишая кислорода, заставляли биться в предсмертных судорогах.  
  
      Почти все пожиратели были казнены не менее изощренно. Сожжение пламенем дракона, разрывание кентаврами, раздавливание великанами и множество других кар. Этой участи удалось избежать лишь Малфоям. Помилование было даровано за ранее оказанные услуги.

***

  
      В святая святых, цитадель Повелителя Смерти никто из смертных ни разу не ступал. Владыке Судеб не нужна была дружба, радушные посиделки или вечеринки. В своем неприступном храме Повелитель наслаждался компанией самого привилегированного пленника. Когда-то он любил его, казалось бы, любовь была небезответна. И это было самое светлое, самое чистое чувство.  
  
      Возможно, так было бы и сейчас, если бы его возлюбленный, решив его покинуть, не вонзил нож в сердце. Родная мать стала причиной. Он любил Лили всю жизнь, о чем перед своей смертью поделился, чтобы и Герою было легче погибать…  
  
       _«У тебя ее глаза»._  
  
       _«Всегда»._  
  


***

  
  
— Гарри, отпусти меня. Мне здесь не место, — молил пленник, он не боялся называть своего Хозяина по имени.  
  
— Нет, — холодно отвечал Владыка. — Ты никогда не будешь с ней. Ты так спешил к ней, и даже не пытался выжить. Ты лгал мне, Северус!  
  
— Прости, — опуская голову, шептал бывший профессор Снейп, волосы скрывали эмоции на его бледном лице.  
  
      Теперь он всего лишь игрушка, по воле Господина, заточенная в чуждом мире живых.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, возможно.  
  
— Прошу, верни меня за грань!  
  
— Смерть — это только начало. Ты навечно будешь со мной!  
  


***

  
  
      И прихоть эта была необъяснима. То ли тьма желала мести за разбитое сердце, иль свет стремился быть со своей любовью.


	2. Осколки прошлого

      Разъяренный парень выбегает из кабинета директора Хогвартса. Он только что разнес там всё. Неконтролируемый сильнейший выброс стихийной магии. Но ему чхать на последствия. Обида, ненависть и боль сейчас разрывают его. Чувство вины перед крёстным доминировало в этой гремучей смеси. Бродяги больше нет.  
  
      Но так уж устроен человек, чтобы стало как-то легче, нужно переложить или разделить вину с кем-то другим. И этот кто-то был. Да, этот человек… нет, не так. Этот бесчувственный, хладнокровный змей сейчас, наверное, ликует. Ведь блохастый пёс больше не будет тявкать. Никогда.  
  
      Обуреваемый бескрайним гневом, юноша, перескакивая через несколько ступеней, словно неудержимый смерч, стремился в подземелья. Пролёт, еще пролёт, и, вот она, последняя лестница в холодные владения змея.  
  
      Не заботясь ни о чём, игнорируя все правила, студент со всей силы стучал в запертую дверь. Старания не были напрасны. Преграда поддалась и отворилась. В проёме показался высокий, тёмный силуэт.  
  
— Поттер? Что вы… — не успев договорить, мужчина резко отшатнулся от неожиданного толчка.  
  
— Ты! Это ты виноват! — врываясь в покои декана Слизерина, кричал гриффиндорец.  
  
— Что вы себе позволяете? Пятьдесят баллов с…  
  
— Да мне плевать! Хоть все баллы сними! Теперь он мёртв, доволен? — юноша набросился на преподавателя, повалив его на пол, следом усаживаясь сверху, фиксируя положение. — Предатель! Ты мог спасти его! — кричал обезумевший парень, сдавливая горло Снейпа.  
  
— Поттер, остановись, — хрипел зельевар, пытаясь оторвать сильные руки от себя.  
  
      Но справиться с эмоционально-нестабильным студентом было отнюдь не просто. Мальчишка сейчас ничего не слышал. В ушах стоял сумасшедший смех Беллатрикс, а перед глазами застыла картина падения Сириуса в Арку.  
  
— Я просил… просил тебя помочь, — переходя на шёпот, шипел Гарри. — Никого… больше никого нет. Снова один… — трясущие пальцы разжимались, а на щеку зельевара упала первая слеза.  
  
      Мёртвая хватка на горле ослабла, наконец, можно было сделать вдох. Мальчика трясло, он выл, обессиленно пытаясь причинить боль, стучал кулаками по тяжело вздымающейся груди зельевара. Гарри задыхался от безысходности, обречённости на вечное одиночество, вины за смерти близких и лютой ненависти к жестокому миру. Даже у видавшего виды двойного шпиона что-то защемило внутри. О, однако! Это же сердце дало о себе знать. Поддаваясь сиюминутному порыву, однозначно приняв, что так будет правильно, Снейп осторожно притягивает его к себе. Уткнувшись в шею ненавистного профессора, Гарри плачет, чувствуя прикосновения рук поверх одежды. Его обнимают и, нашёптывая что-то успокаивающе, убаюкивающее, поглаживают по спине. До него доносятся лишь обрывки фраз.  
  
 _«Ты ни в чём не виноват»._  
  
      «Слышишь, ты не один».  
  
      «Не позволю никому обидеть».  
  
      «Дыши, я рядом. Никуда не уйду».  
  
      «Всё сделаю, только не плачь».  
  
      Он погрузился во тьму, а когда проснулся, Северус никуда не ушёл, как и обещал.  
  


***

  
  
      Повелитель наблюдал за своим узником в отражении сквозного зеркала во всю стену своего кабинета. Стройный, с хищной грацией и нестандартной красотой, несгибаемый, стойкий, непокорный. Особенный. Картина была приятна для глаз. Чёрный шёлк на молочной коже. Длинные тонкие пальцы изящно перелистывают страницы древней книги. Непослушная смоляная прядь выскользнула из-за уха, но тут же привычным жестом отправляется назад. Он особо прекрасен, когда увлечён, когда не пытается хмуриться, когда его лицо расслаблено. Читая самый интересный фрагмент, он закусывает нижнюю губу, причём делает это так соблазнительно… Осознанно или нет, значения не имеет. Он знает, что его Господин всесилен и всевластен, ничто не ускользнёт от его взора.  
  
      Время от времени Повелитель чувствует что-то кроме эстетического наслаждения. Что-то мимолётно проскальзывает внутри, задевая каждый нерв, отдавая чем-то тёплым, согревающим, но в тоже время, следом приходит боль. Нет, не буквально, не физическая. Как же называется то, что у него болит и скулит, как брошенный щенок? Слово всё время ускользает. Он забыл, и, кажется, это когда-то было важным, нужным, чистым, светлым…  
  
      Его гость — а именно так он обозначает статус мужчины в отражении, ведь грубое «раб» ему совсем не подходит — дарит не только отраду для глаз, но и его бархатный мягкий голос ласкает слух. Особенно, когда он стонет и извивается под своим Хозяином. В такие моменты он отзывчив и открыт, он беззастенчиво принимает ласку. Он шепчет или кричит имя Повелителя и обещает никогда… никогда не уходить. Владыка верит ему, ведь он не намерен его больше отпускать. Они вместе навсегда.  
  
      Порой гость проявляет свой нрав. Он хочет уйти, но не может, он обвиняет Повелителя в бесчеловечности, жестокости, предательстве. И эта его сторона разжигает азарт завоевателя и укротителя. Обуздать, приручить, нацепить ошейник и посадить на короткий поводок или цепь, чтобы скулил и ожидающе заглядывал в глаза в надежде заполучить прощение. Но это было бы совсем неинтересно. А Повелителю нужны такие встряски. Его боятся все, перед ним склоняют головы и падаю на колени ниц. Но только не он. Поэтому, когда гость показывает зубки, пытается укусить, Господин охотно ему подыгрывает.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри часто проводит вечера в подземельях. Личные покои профессора ЗОТИ для него всегда открыты. Мальчик никогда бы не подумал, что сможет влюбиться в самого ненавистного преподавателя. Но сейчас он не отдаст своего Северуса никому. С виду жёсткий, нелюдимый, ядовитый, но такой добрый, заботливый и понимающий, если присмотреться получше. У Поттера была такая возможность, зельевар подпустил его к себе на достаточное расстояние, и юноша не упустил эту возможность.  
  
      Он так нуждался в поддержке и любви, ему так хотелось быть важным и нужным, и мрачный профессор щедро этим поделился. Парень не представлял, как он мог быть так слеп раньше, не замечать того, что Снейп всегда заботился о нём, оберегал, защищал, всегда тенью ступал по пятам. Гарри ценил каждую минуту, каждый миг, проведённый рядом с Северусом. Они продолжили игру на публику, но когда оставались вдвоём, маски слетали.  
  
      Северус, его Северус был нежен, от его прикосновений и проникновенного голоса бросало в жар, тело покрывали тысячи мурашек, в его объятиях Гарри забывался. Он забывал о войне и Волдеморте, о крестражах и опасности, своих друзьях и целом мире. Лишь тусклый свет свечей, погружающий комнату в полумрак, горячее дыхание на коже и его голос — единственный якорь, который теперь удерживает от падения в безумие.  
  
      Гарри был счастлив почти год. Весь шестой курс они тайно ото всех встречались на отработках, с завидной регулярностью назначаемых Поттеру, и прикрывались дополнительными занятиями по бою и защите. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь имеет свойство заканчиваться, также и их счастье было недолгим. Гарри был готов умереть в ту ночь, потому как роковые слова «Авада Кедавра», зелёная вспышка и падение почти остановили его сердце.  
  
 _«Верь мне»._  
  
      Лишь эта фраза не дала сойти с ума, он держался за неё всеми своими силами. Он верил.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Гарри вынырнул из Омута Памяти, стихийный выброс был уже близко. Только в кабинете директора Снейпа разносить нечего, обстановка очень проста, без лишних нагромождений и затейливых волшебных изобретений. Хотя, это уже и не его кабинет. Северус Снейп мёртв. Как же больно! Сердце мальчика разбито. Он ненавидит себя за то, что полюбил. Ненавидит Снейпа за то, что обманул. Дамблдора за то, что уготовил ему участь агнца. Он ненавидит Волдеморта за то, что сделал с ним. И ненавидит свою мать за то, что родила его.  
  
      Опустошённый и равнодушный ко всему Поттер сидит на полу, бессмысленно глядя на стену с портретами директоров. Он неподвижен, замер будто каменное изваяние. Из оцепенения мальчика выводит мерзкий голос его врага, призывающий встретиться лицом к лицу.  
  
 _«Мальчик должен умереть»._  
  
      И эта фраза сейчас является спасением. Гарри устал от своей жизни, вечного одиночества. Чаша терпения переполнена, нет сил сдерживать боль в себе. Пусть это просто закончится. Он идёт в Запретный Лес навстречу своей участи. Он отыграет свою роль в этой грустной пьесе. Скорее бы уже финал и занавес. Выхода на бис не будет. Зрители в сборе, аншлаг обеспечен, второе действующее лицо на сцене, пора начинать.  
  
      Свобода была близка. Но этот седовласый старикашка не намерен его оставить даже после смерти. Отчасти, это и не плохо, наконец, у Гарри появилась возможность открыто высказать всё своему наставнику в лицо. Поттер не стесняется в выражениях, колкие и бранные слова легко срываются с его языка. Они находятся на ослепительно-белом вокзале, вдали слышен сигнальный гудок приближающегося поезда. Напоследок, перед тем, как сесть в этот белоснежный экспресс мальчик проклинает старца на вечные страдания без шанса обрести покой. Неважно куда, лишь бы этот поезд увез его куда-то… далеко-далеко отсюда… вперёд.  
  
      Никто из них, ни великий Альбус Дамблдор, ни сам Поттер не заметили в зале ожидания высокую тёмную фигуру, которая наблюдала за происходящим со стороны. Северус Снейп хотел встретить своего мальчика, утешить, успокоить и умолять простить… но опоздал. Лишь с последним вздохом он понял, как сильно он любил. Любил не призрака из воспоминаний, а живого, настоящего, родного, того, кто смотрел на него с восхищением, нежностью и чистой искренней любовью. Он вновь ошибся. Это третий раз… последний.  
  


***

  
  
      Повелитель заворожённо смотрел на творение рук своих. Его одежда насквозь пропиталась кровью. Кровь вообще повсюду. Поле битвы полыхает адским огнём, обращая в прах останки, части тел. Запах горящей, тлеющей плоти и железа повисли в воздухе тяжёлой дымкой. Чёрные тучи сгущаются и скоро обрушат на грешную землю потоп. Мать Природа будет скорбеть, оплакивать своих детей.  
  
      Они подумали, что вместе смогут одолеть Хозяина Смерти, Владыку Мира и Судеб. Что ж, мудрый правитель должен сеять знания и просвещение. Он преподал им ценный урок. Сколько же их было? Десяток, может, сотня тысяч? Вначале было скучно, и потому он считал, но сбился после пятой сотни, вошёл во вкус. Люди, маги, оборотни, вампиры, драконы, великаны, фестралы, эльфы, валькирии и множество других существ. Неважно сколько, неважно кто, их жизни в его руках. Несколько веков уж миновало, мятежный дух проснулся в их сердцах. Что ж, это было очевидно, Хозяин этого момента ждал, и где-то очень глубоко в душе надеялся, то будет для него финал. Он, наконец-то, вспомнил слово, которое давным-давно забыл. Душа. Душа, пропитанная скверной, с надеждой на прощение и очищение, смогла достучаться до него, преодолев барьер.  
  
      Когда же он вернулся в свой неприступный бастион, без ужаса и криков ему навстречу вышел тот, кого душа когда-то полюбила и спутником выбрала на век.  
  
— Мне страшно, Северус.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Пожалуйста, останови меня.  
  
— Я пытаюсь.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
— Не оставляй меня.  
  
— Никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ne mentiar — Никто не должен лгать.


End file.
